


call me yours

by kyuologist



Category: Super Sentai Series, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuologist/pseuds/kyuologist
Summary: Part two of "the way you look at me," Amu and Misao decide to take things to the next level.





	call me yours

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah, they actually do...it in this part ehehe (pls pardon my bad writing skills)!

The sound of the door closing could be heard faintly. Steps were abundant as Misao immediately looked at Amu, pushed her down on the bed and gave her a look that absolutely melted her heart before their lips touched again. It wasn't the first time they kissed that night, and it surely wasn't the last for them. They couldn't let go of each other, they were already connected, as if their hearts had intertwined from the very beginning.

As much as she wanted to scream and yell out Misao's name, Amu tried her best to lower her voice so that she wouldn't wake up the others by covering her mouth with one hand. She liked this so much, _too_ much. She'd never felt something like this before, nor had she planned to do it as soon as she thought. One thing was for sure, though. She wanted him, and she wanted him badly.

"Amu, you know...we can stop this if you want. I don't want to hurt you," Misao whispered faintly, as he hovered over her. The bangs on his hair went down due to Amu tugging at his locks, he was panting heavily, and the look in his eyes was filled with desire, and lust. He wanted to do this as much as the latter had, but he didn't want to rush.

"N-no. I want to do this. I _need_ you." Amu was on the edge. She wasn't having second thoughts. Her eyes said it all.

Misao immediately went on, placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before he moved to her chest, then her abdomen, and then, her thighs. He kissed her thighs softly. It felt so quick, but it made the tiger shiver in pleasure. He slowly, but carefully, slid down Amu's underwear, exposing her womanhood to the cold night air. Amu softly gasped and mouthed _holy shit_ , as the air had felt so unfamiliar to her. It took her a while to register the fact that there was a warm pair of lips on her womanhood, with a thumb slowly circling her clit.

"Oh... _oh fuck._ " She had never really cursed often around the others, but when she did curse, it had really meant something. In this case, she was craving more and more of the pleasure. The penetration had earned Misao soft moans from Amu, along with whispers that read along the lines of _yes_ and _this feels so good_. His hands moved from her clit to both legs, as he gripped onto them tightly. He felt two hands at his head, softly tugging at his hair, which earned a soft groan from the tiger Zyuman.

For what seemed like an endless amount of time, Amu progressively got more hotter and wetter. She felt an unfamiliar sensation in her stomach, and it was rumbling. She was about to reach her climax, and it was indicated by her heavy moans and squirming. "I'm going to come, I'm going to come, _oh fuck!_ " Just as she was about to reach near bliss, Misao pulled away. Amu whimpered.

"Hey, what was that for? I was so close." Amu sighed, looking at her partner with a pout.

"Amu, we're just getting started, babe."

Sure enough, he was right. Amu lifted her head just a little to see the latter removing his belt, and sliding off his pants and boxer briefs. Amu never really imagined size, but he was bigger than she thought. And _really_ hard. She loved it. She licked her lips in anticipation, and couldn't look away at the latter's erection. She almost said out loud, _"how did I get this lucky?"_

Misao came in between her legs and looked into her eyes with slight hesitation. “Are you really sure about this? We can stop if you'd like.” 

"Please, go all the way. I'm ready for you."

With a loving look in his eyes, he finally plunged into her, eliciting soft moans from both of them. He leaned his head on her shoulder and stayed still for a moment. “You feel so good, so freaking good," Misao held onto her waist, and waited for her to say something. Amu nodded, signaling that it was okay for him to move inside her.

The thrusts were soft and slow, and both moaned every time there was some sort of movement. Amu and Misao locked eyes, and it remained that way. The tiger Zyuman held out her arms to him, and practically begged, "Kiss me. Please kiss me!" The latter obliged, leaning into her and kissing her deeply, while keeping his steady pace. It felt so good, it was perfect. They wanted even more.

Amu was euphoric. Meaningless words along with curses escaped her lips constantly as if it was some kind of a mantra. It wasn't very long until she said, _"Faster. Give it to me harder, please."_ Misao had never expected her to be incredibly horny, nor did he think she liked it rough. Nonetheless, he obliged and fastened his pace, hitting a certain spot in her with such power that Amu rolled her eyes so far back, she almost saw her own brain.

Misao's hand sneaked between the two bodies, and he started rubbing her clit in an attempt to drive her closer to the edge. Amu's threw her legs around his hips, and tightened them in response, earning a deep groan. He rolled into her harder, hitting that same spot deeper each time. Begging screams left Amu's lips after each thrust.

_Misao._

_Amu._

_Misao!_

_Amu!_

The thrusts began to get more erratic and even harder, and it was no denying that both of them were on the edge. Amu had practically reached tears, and was repeating Misao's name in his ear with each thrust. The sounds in the room were a mixture of grunts and moans, with repetitive mantras with the both of them calling out each other's name, along with slight cussing. One more thrust got Amu to scream, and she came hard, with her vision hazy, and her entire body shaking. Misao followed shortly after, immediately falling right on top of her, panting heavily, as he kissed her neck and cheek before reaching her lips.  
  
Misao helped Amu to clean themselves, and as soon as they finished, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to do this again, if that's okay," Amu had whispered, looking at Misao with a warm smile.  
  
"Me too. Amu, I love you. I really do."

Amu was almost asleep when she heard that, but she managed to let out an _"I love you more"_ before her eyes had shut completely.

 


End file.
